Playing games
by 9thForever
Summary: Beth coaxed Alison into playing CoD:BO. Soccercop fluff.


"So how does this work?" Alison asked, nose scrunched as she stared at the controller Beth placed on her lap.

"Simple." She plopped on the couch beside her, holding her own controller. "You move with this one," Beth pointed to the stick to the left. "And aim with the other."

Although Beth was excited about playing video games with the other woman, Alison was already confused. Looking at the controller alone, she knew this wasn't going to be any fun.

"Oh, and Ali, the trigger is the button under your middle finger. If you pick up a grenade, use your index finger."

"But.. Why are there so many buttons, if it's so simple?"

Beth shook her head smiling, taking a sip of beer before settling the bottle between her legs.

"Really all you need to do is push the blue X, it'll reload your gun when your clip runs out."

"This already doesn't seem like a good idea, you know how bad I am with guns."

"But this," Beth waved a hand towards the console, "this is nothing like the real thing. I know you'll do fine, you've got me covering your back. Just relax and try to have some fun."

Alison sighed internally, but she had agreed to Beth that she'd at least give the video game a chance before shooting it down. She had never been drawn to video games, let alone violent once, and call of duty wasn't her first choice of activities to do with Beth.

"Lets do this."

Beth grinned up at her, diving towards Alison's lips and planting a kiss on them before pulling away, taking her beer with her as she retreated to sitting on the floor in front of the stunned woman, smirking to herself. "Lets."

The game loaded, Beth selected the zombie mode. What better way to train Alison than sending her to a never ending game?

Holding the controller felt foreign, Alison still wasn't used to the buttons, or the kiss that lingered on her lips. All of her current thoughts were shaken away as the game started.

Beth instructed her to buy a better weapon than the pistol, explaining their game plan before it got too difficult. By the second wave of zombies, Alison had been shot down 4 times, and Beth revived her each time.

"Not bad for your first time ." Beth smirked to herself, downing the rest of her beer at the end of their match. They had lasted three rounds before dying.

"It was terrible, I was terrible!"

"Oh no you weren't. That went well, your still learning." Without looking back Beth knew she had rolled her eyes. "You just have to play a few more rounds."

So they did just that, and after roughly ten more rounds, and a few more beers each, Alison was finally getting the hang of the game. To Beth's surprise, Alison was eagerly awaiting rematch after rematch. Probably the alcohol, she thought, but enjoyed it.

"You enjoying it yet?" Beth asked, head leaned over her shoulder to look at Alison.

"It's.. It's alright. Start up another round?" She tried to play it off as nothing, but the excitement in her voice betrayed her.

"Yes ma'am." Beth nodded, doing as requested.

Hours passed before Beth had played her fill of the game, and having to pry Alison's fingers away from the controller.

"I'm surprised you enjoy holding that thing more than your own girlfriends hands." She teased, settling herself onto Alison's lap.

"Well.. It is exciting and difficult."

"I could be both of those. Easily." Beth scoffed, leaning in to pepper her neck with her lips. The moan that erupted from Alison's throat encouraged her to dip just a little lower, to shift the sleeve of the shirt off her shoulder and to kiss the exposed skin.

"Easily..?" Alison breathed out as steadily as she could, faltering only slightly.

"Very."

"Show me." Alison commanded, her fingers had weaved into Beth's hair, holding the back of her head in place. Slowly, Beth's cheek warmed itself against the soft skin which was usually hidden, chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just being difficult." She pulled away, picking up the controllers. "If you beat me, I'll show you ."

"Really, detective, this is how you're going to be? I'll never win, you know that. You're setting me up for failure."

"Like I said, I'm being difficult. Pff, not failure.. But.." Beth gave Alison a mocking pout as she handed the controller to her, a faint kiss on her cheek before she sat on the sofa beside her. Alison was pissed– ticked off. Behaviour like this was so typical of Beth! She was always a tease, frustrating herself like this, it's a wonder they ever started dating in the first place.

"Good luck, Ali." The kiss shifted to her lips.

Alison could scream, but she was determined to win, or at least make Beth lose.

The game loaded, Alison doing everything she'd perfected such as buying the right gun, building blockades where the zombies were coming in. She glanced from time to time at the coins that were piling up on the left of the screen, Beth always had more coins than her, which usually indicate she had more kills, but Alison was close behind for once. Screw it, she needed to distract her. Leaning to her side, Alison rest her head on Beth's shoulder, making her jump.

"What the hell, Ali? Focus. It's almost like you don't want to win." Without breaking eye contact from the screen Beth had placed a kiss on the top of Alison's head.

"Oh, I'll win." She murmured confidently, lips pressed against Beth's bare shoulder. Alison grazed her teeth along her shoulder, making her way to Beth's neck. The game had quickly been forgotten by Beth, she was trying to keep herself from jumping Alison right there. Chills spread like wildfire over her body, a moan creeping to her lips. Damn it.

Alison was always good at multitasking, so taunting Beth with her mouth whilst playing video games came easily. Not once had she broken her concentration on either task, and with a flustered Beth, the game became easier (although the zombies were getting harder).

"I want you, detective Childs, don't make me play games for you." Beth's ear was invaded by her lips, Alison's words ringing through her ears. Damn her. Beth couldn't think of anything else besides Alison. She set the controller down, and turned to kiss Alison, giving up on the game.

"Want you too." She mumbled, lips pressing all over Alison's jaw. This was exactly what they both had wanted. Alison had turned and started returning the kiss, her hands trying to make they're way around her waist.

Oxygen was needed after a great while, and when they'd pulled apart, Beth laying atop of Alison, they looked to the tv to keep from being drawn back to eachother.

"Which one was my name?" Alison couldn't remember, even though she was player two.

"Hmm, Ali?" Beth wasn't paying attention, at all. All she could hear was the heartbeat in the chest under her ear, and she was savouring that sound. "Oh.. The bottom one." She looked at the score, silently cursing to herself. Somehow, Beth had still managed to beat Alison even though she was throwing the match the entire time. Alison just sucked at the game.

"Do you want a rematch?"

"No." A hand invaded the backside of Beth's shirt, stroking up and along the spine. "I have a better idea."

"Yeah?" Beth asked cheekily, her lips pressing against Alison's chest as she turned to face her.

"Yeah. I need you to follow me to the bedroom, though." The cheeky grin covered Beth's lips as she sat up slowly, offering a hand to help Alison up.

"After you."


End file.
